1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus, and particularly to a recording apparatus having high density and clear image, which is capable of continued recording at a high speed.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, information processing systems, such as computer systems and image processing systems, have become so widely used that there is a high demand to speed up the operation of various kinds of equipment being used with these systems. Recording apparatus used as information output devices in said system have also been improved, and it may be necessary to drive, such a recording apparatus at a higher operation speed than the image processing speed and/or information transfer speed of the host device used as a supply source of information relating to recording.
In such a case, as mentioned, it is necessary to construct a recording apparatus to record intermittently by interrupting the recording until information to be recorded is supplied. However, in the case of intermittent operation, the drive and stop operation of a recording medium conveying system can cause a problem with overlapping or clearance of the recorded image, which should be uniform, due to back-lash of gears used in the conveying system and expansion or contraction of the recording medium.
These defects are especially serious when making a high density and excellent image recording. For example, if there arises a deviation of several hundred .mu.m in dots (image element) due to the above mentioned causes, it would tend to significantly deteriorate the quality of the recorded image if one dot is constituted by about 100 .mu.m.